The objectives of the Core Grant for Vision Research are: (1) to increase knowledge concerning normal vision; (2) to apply this knowledge to the preservation and restoration of human vision; To achieve these overall scientific goals, a multidisciplinary research program has been developed. Related to the eye and vision, this program consists of the following major basic science and clinical research components: Molecular Biology, Biochemistry, Electrophysiology, Microbiology and Immunology, Ophthalmic Pathology, Ophthalmology--Retina and Lens Disease Research, Ophthalmology--Sensory and Motor Disease Research, and Pediatric Ophthalmology Research. Appropriately interrelated, the major components of this program apply a wide spectrum of laboratory and clinical methods of investigation to an extensive array of research projects. The support requested is for the following core modules: biochemistry, photography, pathology, computer, and electron microscopy.